Justice League Vs Teen Titans Garfield X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl with extraordinary powers. Alexis has never allowed anyone into her life or really trusted anyone. Alexis is a very beautiful girl who was very shy and only trusted her family before they were killed that is until she meets Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. Meeting Alexis

Scroll down for story and if you cant get the link to work go to my profile on quotev my name on there is the same as on here I have all the stories on here on there too and you can see the pictures without a link

Looks in picture: /s/common/uploaded_

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex or Angel or Lexi by Garfield

Gender: Female

Age: 13 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ were wolf

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Hair color: Light blonde

Hair type: Straight

Hair length: Picture

Skin tone: Kind of pale and not very tan

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Alexis's singing voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Favorite perfume: Twisted peppermint, Pink chiffon, Country Apple, Pretty as a Peach, Aloha Waterfall Orchid, Tiki Mango Mai Tai, Golden Pineapple Luau, Waikiki Beach Coconut, Honolulu Sun, Velvet Sugar, Secret Wonderland, and Wild Madagascar Vanilla

Quote:"Strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf" and or "Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved"

Height: 5'1

Looks: Picture, skinny, and kind of tall

Phone: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193680881

Laptop: cgi/set?id=193804334

Room: cgi/set?id=195793415

Shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, body wash, etc: cgi/set?id=193827942

Usual clothes: untitled_207/set?id=194833322 (The wolf head is a birthmark on Alexis's right shoulder)

Outing clothes: untitled_208/set?id=194834920

Party clothes: cgi/set?id=195613435

Training clothes: cgi/set?id=195788369

Date clothes: untitled_211/set?id=194836802

Uniform: cgi/set?id=195614193

Carnival clothes: cgi/set?id=195787338

Stage clothes: untitled_214/set?id=194839401

Hot summer day clothes: untitled_213/set?id=194837963

Night clothes: cgi/set?id=195611981

Beach clothes: cgi/set?id=195612507

Birthday clothes: untitled_210/set?id=194836227

Alexis's theme in human form: Behind these hazel eyes /1EtT4lFF3Zc

Alexis and Garfield/ Beast Boy's theme song: Chemicals react /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Abilities: Super hearing, super smell, super bark, and super howl

Powers: Elemental powers, healing powers, and sirenic voice

Weapons: Powers

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise

Specialties: Fighting, cooking, drawing, and singing

Hobbies: Singing, drawing, watching the sunset, cooking, reading,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite gum: Winter mint

Favorite movie: The Outsiders

Favorite book: Harry Potter

Favorite candy: Butterfinger

Favorite holiday: Valentines day

Favorite subject: Art and Choir

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite TV show: Steven Universe

Favorite anime: Attack on Titan

Favorite cartoon: Codename kids next door

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Favorite foods: Hamburgers

Favorite drinks: Milkshake

Favorite desserts: Peanut butter fudge

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Favorite songs: I'd come for you, Best friends forever, Gift of a friend, Shattered, Fighter, Just so you know, Take me away, and You found me

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, funny, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy

Closest friend out of everyone: Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy

Closest friends: Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy, Damian Wayne/ Robin, See-more, and Racheal Roth/ Raven

Close friends: Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy, Damian Wayne/ Robin, See-more, and Racheal Roth/ Raven

Best friends: Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy, Damian Wayne/ Robin, See-more, and Racheal Roth/ Raven

Friends: Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy, Damian Wayne/ Robin, Racheal Roth/ Raven, See-more, Koriand'r/ Starfire, and Jiame Reyes/ Blue Beetle

Enemies: Anyone evil

Past: Pack was killed by hunters while mom took me away and she went back to help but was killed

Wolf form

Looks in picture: albums/pp77/RussianWolfGirl/Wolf/moondrop_by_WolfLove_ ~c200

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Female

Age: 2 year

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ were wolf

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid White and with places of very light silver( The silver is in the same places as in the picture)

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Marks: Black swirls beside both eyes

Birthmark: solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: The red /watch?v=GGav0SBGGWc

Alexis and Garfield/ Beast Boy's theme song: Chemicals React /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Accessories: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193843471

Abilities: Super hearing, super smell, can summon beautiful and strong white wings, super bark, and super howl

Powers: Elemental powers, healing powers, and sirenic voice

Weapons: Powers, teeth, claws, and powers

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise

Specialties: Fighting and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, funny, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Garfield/ Beast Boy

Closest friend out of everyone: Garfield/ Beast Boy

Closest friends: Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy, Damian Wayne/ Robin, See-more, and Racheal Roth/ Raven

Close friends: Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy, Damian Wayne/ Robin, See-more, and Racheal Roth/ Raven

Best friends: Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy, Damian Wayne/ Robin, See-more, and Racheal Roth/ Raven

Friends: Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy, Damian Wayne/ Robin, Racheal Roth/ Raven, See-more, Koriand'r/ Starfire, and Jiame Reyes/ Blue Beetle

Enemies: Anyone evil

Past: Pack was killed trying to protect me and mother forced me to leave so I would be safe

(Beginning of story)

One day while out on a walk through the woods Alexis notices five humans four of them looking to be teenagers and one looking to be a preteen. Alexis sees that one of the teens has pinkish red hair, one of the teena with green hair and green skin shape shifting into animals, one teen with a blue looking bug on his back, another teen with a dark blue cloak, and the preteen with a katana sword. Alexis then decides to go see what they are doing and sees that they are in a battle with someone.

"Maybe I should go and help. But then again they probably wouldn't want me to help not with me being unable to control my powers anyways." Alexis says as she begins to walk off but turns around as she hears a scream and sees the shapeshifting teen on the ground and one of the people they were fighting coming towards him. Alexis growls as she then shifts into wolf form and runs over to the teen and jumps between him and his opponent. Alexis then howls and sends a fire and ice attack at the people the teens were fighting and sends them running off in fear.

"You ok kid?" Alexis asks as she shifts into human form and gives the teen a hand up.

"Yea uh thanks." The teen says as the others come over.

"Who are you and why did you help us?" The teen with the pinkish red hair asks.

"Alexis. Alexis Hathaway but others call me Alex for short. I'm a azurewolf but more known as a wolf who had learned to shift into a human. I have elemental powers that I can't necessarily control because of my emotions being closely linked to my powers." Alexis says.

"Who are all of you?" Alexis asks.

"Well I'm this team's leader Koriand'r but otherwise known as Starfire. We are the Teen Titans." The pinkish haired teen girl says introducing herself.

"I'm Jiame Reyes but I'm otherwise known as Blue Beetle. Nice to meet you Alexis." The teen with the beetle on his back says introducing hiself.

"I'm Damian Wayne but otherwise known as Robin." The preteen boy says introducing hiself.

"I'm Racheal Roth but otherwise known as Raven." The teen girl with the cloak says introducing herself.

"And I'm Garfield Logan but otherwise known as Beast Boy. I'm the one you help out also thanks for that." The animal shapeshifting teen says introducing hiself.

"Nice to meet you Teen Titans." Alexis says bowing showing her respect.

"You too Alexis. Now shouldn't you be with your family or somewhere close to your home?" Koriand'r asks. Alexis then gives a sad look.

"Actually I don't really have a home and my family was killed when I was young." Alexis says sadly.

"Well would you like to stay with us. We can help you control your powers." Koriand' r offers.

"Sure. But I don't really want to be apart of the team unless I know I can control my powers or at least keep from hurting someone." Alexis says kindly. Alexis decides to stay close to Garfield as she goes with the Titans to their home soon seeing it is a huge tower in the shape of a T.

"Ok that's fine. And we can work out your room tomorrow for now just relax ok." Koriand'r says. Alexis nods.

"Hey want me to show you around the tower?" Garfield offers.

"Alright." Alexis says as she and Garfield start walking leaving the others in the living room.


	2. Nightmares

Later on the next night after Alexis has been showed around the tower and the team had given Alexis her own room and everyone has went to bed including as Alexis is sleeping she starts to have an old night mare she used to have when she was little.

*Alexis's dream*

Alexis sees a puppy version of her and watches as she sees her mother gently places the younger her in some bushes. The younger Alexis tries to follow Alexis's mother.

"Stay." Alexis's mom says. The younger Alexis stops and whines.

"Please I don't want you to lose you your life. Alexis I will sacrifice my life for you." Alexis mother says. Alexis watches wanting to cry seeing her mother.

"Alexis no matter what happens to the pack and I you must not come back and always remember who you are outside and inside your heart, spirit, soul, and mind. And you must not let the black wolf that is attacking us known as Chaos and the rest of his pack find you and gain your powers for they are rare and will make you a powerful wolf. And know this and remember it well you will always be my child and your father and I love you more than we could ever show or say. We are very proud of you. Even though we wont be together anymore the pack as well as your father and I will always be there to guide you whenever you need us and we will be there with you always. Stay safe young one." Alexis's mother said. Alexis almost starts to cry seeing her mother.

"Run." Alexis's mother says causing Alexis's younger self to run like the wind and vanish from sight as her mother goes back to fight with the pack. Alexis then finds herself in a field and sees a black wolf.

"Your a weakling." The black wolf says. Alexis snarls lowering her head recognizing the black wolf as Chaos.

"They all died because of you an you let it happen." Chaos says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they needed you. You are weak. Your a coward. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. Chaos chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis mother then bares teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed the entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon back into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get attacked by Chaos and killed.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells.

"Your weak." Chaos says right before Chaos jumps Alexis and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis wakes up in a hurry panting, scared, and panicked. Alexis then hears someone open the door to her bedroom. Alexis shifts to wolf form and jumps up snarling ready to fight but stops seeing Garfield enter the room.

"I heard you yelp are you ok?" Garfield asks as he locks Alexis's door quickly without her knowing he did so that he may talk to Alexis alone considering she yelped and may not want a whole bunch of people bothering her. Alexis shifts to human form and gets up out of her bed.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking but go on back to bed I'm alright." Alexis says trying to hide the fact that she was scared and worried. Garfield sighs and walks over to Alexis and pushes her back onto her bed to where she is sitting on it and then sits beside her and places a hand on her leg. Alexis blushes slightly.

"Come on what's wrong? You can tell me. Besides I can tell your trying to hide something and if you don't tell me I'll just keep asking you about it until you tell me." Garfield says. Alexis sighs knowing he is not lying about him not stopping about asking her what is bothering her until she tells him if she does not tell him now.

"I had a really bad nightmare that I haven't had since I was young and it just got me riled up." Alexis says sadly.

"What was it about Lexi?" Garfield asks calling her the nickname he gave her when they first start hanging around each other. Alexis looks at Garfield with tears in her eyes. Garfield sees Alexis crying and instantly pulls her into a hug and doesn't let go.

"It was a n-nightmare about my m-..mothers and my packs death and the w-wolf who did it. Chaos kept saying it was... all my fault for their death and that I .. should never have even been b-.. born." Alexis says crying.

"Shhh. It's ok it was only a nightmare. It's over now." Garfield says trying to calm Alexis down as she cries into his chest while he combs one of his hands through her messy bed head and keeps his other hand on her back.

"I was so scared when I heard my mothers scream and that wolfs voice again." Alexis says calming down.

"Don't worry it wasn't real I promise it was just a dream and dreams can't hurt you." Garfield says before laying down on Alexis's bed and pulls Alexis with him. Alexis bushes red.

"Go back to sleep Alexis. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep ok." Garfield says.

"You don't have to stay with me Garfield. Besides I'm not someone who's worth worrying about anyways." Alexis says as she lays her head on Gardield chest. Garfield then wraps his arms around Alexis protectively.

"I want to stay with you and besides you were crying and I'm not going to leave you alone or at least not for tonight anyways. And you are worth worrying about because I worry about you but then again I worry about all of my team members. Just go to sleep ok and don't worry the others won't come in here I locked the door so they couldn't ok." Garfield says.

"Alright." Alexis says closing her eyes.

"Goodnight." Alexis says before falling asleep.

"Goodnight." Garfield says before falling asleep quickly.


	3. A day with Garfield

The next day after eating breakfast Alexis and Garfield decide to train together for a little while then relax the rest of the day and hang out.

"Alright let's see how you do against me." Garfield says right before he tries attacking Alexis only to get his attack blocked and deflected by Alexis. Alexis chuckles a bit.

"That all you got Garfield." Alexis says a bit mockingly getting a smirk from Garfield. Garfield then tries attacking Alexis only to have all of his attacks blocked again.

"Amazing you fight almost as well as me and the rest of the team together." Garfield says impressed.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing about you but as a wolf." Alexis says deflecting another attack.

"That's hitting a little below the belt don't you think." Garfield says. Alexis smiles.

"No. This is." Alexis says as she fakes an attack for Garfield's head knowing he would block it and then trips him making him fall onto his back. Alexis then shifts into wolf form an jumps at Garfield and pins him down on the floor.

"Touché." Garfield says as Alexis smiles as she shifts back into human form and helps him up.

"Well I guess that is enough for today come on lets go hang out for a bit I got this book I was wanting to finish and you said earlier during breakfast that you were wanting to work on a song you had on your laptop so if you like we can lay on my bed and keep each other company while we are doing our own thing?" Garfield offers.

"Sure. I'd like that. I'll go get my laptop." Alexis says as she goes to get her laptop and follows Garfield to his room where the two stay for most of the evening before joining with the others for the rest of the time until going to bed.


	4. Gone

The next day Alexis notices the team are leaving and wonders why.

"Where are you guys going? Is something wrong?" Alexis asks.

"We're going on a mission. But since your still new to the group and still haven't had a lot of we want you to sit out on this one ok." Jiame says.

"Um ok." Alexis says as the others leave and she decides to go back to her room for a while. As soon as Alexis turns around to shut her door she gets attacked. Alexis quickly shifts into wolf form attacking her five attackers but is unable to fight them off being out numbered and soon gets knocked out by the attackers.

"Hurry let's get her back to our hide out before those Titans get back." A girl voice says as Alexis falls unconscious.

*Time skip*

"Hey Alexis we're back!" Garfield yells. As he goes to her room but finds her not they're and goes looking for her but cant find her anywhere in the tower and so decides to check her room again. As Garfield looks around he starts to think Alexis left but then notices her stuff is still here and knows if she was gone she would have taken her stuff with her before he notices that they're must have been a fight as he sees the way Alexis's room and is her room is always kept clean and tidy. Garfield then runs to the team.

"Guys! Alexis is gone! I cant find her anywhere and her room is a mess I think she may have been kidnapped!" Garfield yells.

"Don't worry we'll find her." Racheal says.

"Let's see if we cant get the Justice league to help us look for her." Damian suggests.

"Good idea Damian." Koriand'r says.

"We'll find her dude don't worry whoever took her can't have gotten far." Jiame says.

"I hope she is ok." Garfield thinks to himself.


	5. Found

As Alexis wakes up she finds herself in a steel cage.

"Where am I?" Alexis asks looking around.

"Why your awake in our hide out." A voice says causing Alexis to get up growing and snarling. Alexis then sees five people standing outside the cage. Alexis notices a girl in the group and the rest are boys.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here!? Let me go!" Alexis growls viciously.

"Relax. We have a proposition for you." The girl says.

"Like what?" Alexis snarls.

"We want you to join our group and be apart of the H.I.V.E Five." The girl says.

"Forget it. I know you guys are villains from what the titans told me." Alexis snaps.

"We told you Jinx. She isn't going to go for it." One of the boys says to the girl. Alexis growls.

"Hold on See-More I'm not finished yet." Jinx says calling the boy See-More.

"Look if you join us we can help you control your powers and give you better training then just silly obstacle courses. Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, and See-More want to take over. How about you start off Gizmo." Jinx says to the younger looking boy in the group

"Someone with your kind of potential needs more than just obstacle courses. We can help you control those powers and bring out your beauty underneath." Gizmo says.

"Gizmo is right missy. Those silly Titans cant help you but we can." Billy Numerous says. Alexis snarls.

"We can give you more help than those Titans." Mammoth says.

"Besides do you honestly think they will accept you if you loose control of your powers and hurt someone on the team." See-More says. Alexis then stops growling and shifts to human form.

"So you can really help me control my powers?" Alexis asks looking down at her feet. Jinx nods.

"All you need to do is say you'll join us." Jinx says as she lets Alexis out of the cage.

"So what do you say?" Gizmo asks. Alexis then growls.

"No! I don't care! My friends mean more to me than I care about my own life!" Alexis growls as she shifts to wolf form and attacks Jinx and her team. Soon after taking down Jinx and her team and shifts to human form Alexis starts to loose control of her ice powers right as she sees a group of adults come into the room along with Garfield and his team. Alexis's eyes then start glowing as a ice tornado forms around her.

"Alexis!" Garfield yells as he jumps to Alexis and grabs her hand. Alexis then snaps out of her trance while crying and sees Garfield. Alexis lets Garfield pull her into a hug.

'It's ok Alexis. I'm here. It's alright now your safe." Garfield says as Alexis starts to calm down until she notices the adults coming over with the Titans and shifts to wolf form growling and snarling ready to attack. Garfield then jumps between Alexis and the adults.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa. Whoa. It's ok they're friends. They're the Justice League also crime fighters." Garfield says.

"They are? Alright I guess if you say they're ok then I guess I can't say anything." Alexis says shifting back into human form.

"So your a crime fighter?" One of the adults asks.

"Um yea I guess you can say that. I just don't really belong to a team." Alexis says.

"Superman lets see if she wants to join the Justice League." One of the adults says.

"Good idea Flash. Night wing you will be in charge of helping her with her powers if she agrees." Superman says.

"Well how about it?" Flash asks.

" Want to join the Justice League?" Superman asks.

"We can teach you to control your powers." Night wing says.

"No thank you I rather be with the Titans. They're my friends as well as have become my pack and I don't want to leave them." Alexis says walking over to stand with the Titans.

"So you choosing to become a Titan. That is a good choice and they will be able to help you with your powers witch is a good thing." Night wing says as he and the adults leave.

"Come on lets head back to Titans tower." Koriand'r says. They all then leave.


	6. Carnival

The next day as the team start getting ready to go the carnival Alexi notices a green little bird sitting on her bed with a note in its mouth. Alexis gently takes the note from the bird unaware it is Garfield. Alexis opens the note and reads it.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me to the carnival?" Alexis says in her mind reading the note seeing that is from Garfield.

"I'd love to." Alexis says to herself right as Garfield shifts to human form and scares Alexis making her almost fall on her ass only to be caught by Garfield.

"What the hell. Don't scare me like that." Alexis says a bit annoyed.

"So yes." Garfield says smiling.

"Yes." Alexis says as Garfield then gives her a hug causing her to blush.

"Aww cute little wolf looks cute when she blushes." Garfield says a bit teasingly.

"Come on lets go see if the others are ready." Alexis says.

"Ok and lets keep this a secret from the others for right now ok." Garfield says.

"Alright." Alexis says as they walk out of her room.

*Time skip*

"Come on you guys. This is an opportunity for us to get more familiar with each other." Koriand'r says.

"How much more familiar can we get? We've already seen Garfield lick himself." Jiame says.

"As a dog?" Damian asks.

"I wish." Rachael says. While the group goes on the rollercoaster Alexis sits next to Garfield hanging on to his arm being a bit scared of heights. Once the roller coasters stops Garfield looks at Alexis as the moonlight is shining on her.

"Wow she looks so hot." Garfield thinks to himself. Alexis watches as Garfield manages to score some tickets at a shooting game and shows off a bit for her. Alexis smiles as she watches the group having fun and laughs a bit when Damian makes Garfield give a shocked look when he doesn't miss a single bottle at the ring toss game. Alexis then sees Garfield and Jiame play a dancing game but Jiame ends up loosing quickly.

"Ok I give. Free popcorn to anyone that can slay the beast." Jiame says walking over.

"I can." Alexis says.

"You know how to dance?" Rachael asks.

"I'm a quick learner." Alexis says stepping up onto the game with Garfield.

"Alright. Alexis good luck." Garfield says as they start dancing with him winning until Alexis gets the hang on things and soon beats him with ease.

"Aww man we lost."Jiame says as Alexis and Garfield come over.

"Um lost what?" Alexis asks.

"We made a bet that Garfield would beat you in the dance off but we were wrong so you get to choose dinner for us next month." Koriand'r says.

"How about we go to a restaurant?" Alexis suggests.

"Alright." Koriand'r says.

"Come on let's head back home its getting late." Koriand'r says. They all then head back. As Alexis is getting ready for bed she feels someone wrap their arms around her from behind.

"Night sweet Angel." Garfield says as he gently plants a kiss on Alexis's cheek making her blush slightly. As soon as Garfield leaves the room Alexis goes to bed and is soon fast asleep.


	7. Dinner

A month later as planned the group decides to go out with Alexis to the restaurant she picked out. As Alexis and her friends walk in they notice some of the members from the Justice League. Alexis rolls her eyes and keeps walking beside Garfield.

"Let's find a table and get something to eat." Koriand'r says. Soon after finding a table and getting something to eat Alexis listens around soon finding something that perks her interest as she hears a gun. Alexis looks to see five people with guns come into the restaurant.

"Guys we got trouble." Alexis says getting up. The team soon sees the guns and get up as well. Alexis lets a low growl escape from her lips.

"Titans go." Koriand'r says. Alexis then shifts to wolf form as all citizens leave in fear. Alexis soon takes manages to take down the attackers on her own before the team even has a chance to fight.

"You guys are right about her she would do better with us." Super women says.

"Alexis I would like to speak with you." Superman says. Alexis growls slightly annoyed but walks over to him after she shifts back.

"Yes?" Alexis asks.

"We would like you to join the Justice League. Again we can help you control your abilities and we can offer a lot more than the Titans can." Superman says. Alexis gives a irritated look.

"Look I'm happy with the Titans and they are doing just fine helping me." Alexis says.

"Alexis if you refuse the offer it could end very badly for your team." Superman says. Alexis growls as her eyes turn bright purple and her wolf fangs start showing.

"Listen I don't care if you are super hero's but you can't just tell me what to do. And if you so much as lay a hand on my friends because I won't join your team trust me I will not hesitate to kill you to protect them and I will die in doing it if I have to." Alexis growls as she walks out the door pissed off and ready to kill something. The Titans then follow Alexis quickly worried about her.

"Alexis are you alright?" Garfield asks laying a hand on Alexis's shoulder making her stop in her tracks and turn around to face him and the team.

"I never should have come to this city. All those humans want to do is use me as some kind of weapon like everyone else. Maybe they're right I can't control my powers that well but I will not let them take me away from those I call family unless I chose to leave." Alexis snarls as her eyes turn red showing she is mad.

"Look we're not going to let them take you away. We'll keep an eye on you if we have to it will be fine." Koriand'r says.

"And what if you can't what? What exactly do you plan to do if I have another lose of control? What power do any of you have to stop a force of nature? To stop me? To stop an azurewolf? I don't know if I want to take a chance in hurting you guys I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. What powers do any of you have stop me the next time it happens? The only way I know how to keep you guys safe is by staying away from you all. You guys are my pack and I will do whatever it takes to protect you." Alexis asks.

"Alexis what are you talking about?" Garfield asks.

"I'm leaving. It is the only way I know I can protect all of you so good bye." Alexis says as she shifts into wolf form and takes off crying running to the nearest woods leaving the team behind. Alexis soon hears her team yelling her name and trying to call her back but she keeps on running until she no longer hears them.


	8. Finding Alexis

Three months later after Alexis ran off from the others and has decided to go to bed she hears something and wakes up growling. Alexis then hears footsteps before seeing a shadow and gets ready to lunge. Alexis then jumps at the shadow and pins it down as it screams.

"Whoa! Hey it's me!" The figure says. Alexis snarls. Alexis stops growling and showing her teeth after seeing she has pinned Garfield down.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry Garfield." Alexis says letting him up and whining a bit like a puppy that has been kicked.

"Its ok. You didn't know. Besides I shouldn't have snuck up on you in the first place." Garfield says.

"What are you even doing here?" Alexis asks.

"Finding you. I want to bring you back home." Garfield says.

"No. No I can't go back. Just leave without me." Alexis says.

"But why?" Garfield asks.

"Because I'm too scared I will hurt you or one of the others I just cant." Alexis says.

"I can help you please at least let me try I promise you won't hurt me and I'd you do then it's my own fault not yours but please let me try." Garfield say pleadingly.

"Are you sure you want to stay with me and try to help me?" Alexis asks.

"Yes I am absolutely sure. Please don't shut me out." Garfield says.

"Alright. But please if something does happen that causes me to loose control completely promise me something." Alexis says.

"Of course anything." Garfield says.

"Kill me if I loose control and can't regain it again in time to stop myself. If I am going to do die I would rather die by your fangs then live with knowing I killed the people I love." Alexis says.

"Al-alr-alright." Garfield says hesitating at his words.

"Thank you Garfield." Alexis says.

"Can you promise me some things too?" Garfield asks.

"Yes." Alexis says.

"Can you promise me that you will come to me from now on if something is bothering you. And that you won't shut me out and we can work through this together no matter what happens." Garfield says. Alexis nods.

"Good." Garfield says right before he gently kisses Alexis on the lips shocking her slightly before he pulls her into a hug.

"I've really missed you and so have the other Titans." Garfield says.

"I've missed you and the other Titans too." Alexis says.

"Dont ever leave me like that again please." Garfield says.

"Dont worry I won't never leave your side again." Alexis says.

"I love you." Garfield says.

"I love you too." Alexis says.


	9. Training

The next morning Garfield takes Alexis out into a part of the woods to train with her.

"Alright focus your powers on these trees ok." Garfield says standing back knowing Alexis is very powerful. Alexis nods and striking the trees using different elements each time.

"Great job. Keep this up and we can go back to the others in no time." Garfield says walking over to Alexis as a wolf.

"Go back to who?" A voice says from behind revealing three wolves standing behind Alexis and Garfield. The lead wolf laughs.

"And it's a beautiful day to kill." The lead wolf says.

"Alexis get out here." Garfield says. Alexis looks Garfield before starting to run off.

"The white wolf. Get her!" The lead wolf says as the other two attack Garfield soon getting him pinned down.

"Cheaters." Garfield says. The lead wolf laughs.

"Garfield!" Alexis screams in fear as she stops and turns around lowering her head. Alexis's eyes then turn red and she lets out a terrifying and viciously enraged howl frightening the three wolves. Alexis then attacks the two wolves holding Garfield and kill them before going after the leader of the group. Garfield watches Alexis in fear. Alexis then sends the third wolf into the river with a loud yelp and vicious growl before her eyes return to normal and goes back over to Garfield but stops seeing Jiame and Damian helping Garfield up.

"What are you two doing here?" Alexis asks as she shifts to human form.

"As soon as we noticed Garfield was gone we came looking for him and knew he would be with you." Jiame says.

"Look you guys need to go back all three of you I don't want any of you getting hurt because of me." Alexis says as she starts to walk off only to have Damian grab her wrist and cause her to turn around ready to snap.

"What are you talking about? You just saved Garfield's life twice. You have protected all of us at some point and you have never harmed any of us Alexis. Honestly if you were going to hurt us you would have already did it." Damian says.

"Damian I-" Alexis gets cut off by Damian putting his hand over her mouth.

"Look Alexis we trust you and we all miss you please we want you to come back. Besides I'm sure that if your boyfriend goes back without you after coming all this way to find you he will be heart broken." Jiame says. Alexis and Garfield then give puzzled looks.

"We found the note that Garfield wrote asking you out. Needless to say we all know about it." Damian says. Alexis and Garfield then blush slightly.

"Look please just come back with us. Besides it won't be the same there without you." Jiame says. Alexis sighs annoyed with defeat but nods. They all then head back receiving yells from Koriand'r and Racheal when they got back for sneaking off but are grateful Alexis is back home safe and sound.


	10. Cheering up

The next morning Garfield decides to go check on Alexis only to come into her room to see her crying on her bed. Garfield then comes over to Alexis and gives her a hug.

"Why do you do you care for me? Why do you and your friends care for me? Everyone else would have just cast me out and never would have trusted me." Alexis says crying.

"Because we're family to each other we are all each other have. We're not like everyone else we would never cast you out like that. And I care for you because I love you and never want to see you get hurt. You're always there for me whenever I need you to be as am I for you. You always have a way of cheering me up. Alexis if anything were to happen to you I don't what I would do." Garfield says whipping some of Alexis's tears away.

"But wh-" Alexis gets cut off by Garfield smashing his lips onto hers and then pulls away. Alexis blushes stunned a bit.

"I love you." Garfield says as he starts to get up off the bed but gets pulled back by Alexis as she then presses her lips onto his momentarily stunning him. Garfield then pushes Alexis back onto her bed never once leaving her lips. Garfield and Alexis then part for air. Garfield then smirks and removes his shirt and then Alexis's shirt. Alexis smiles as Garfield then kisses her and start licking her bottom lip begging her for access. Alexis smirks as she denies him the access. Garfield then gently pokes Alexis in her side making her gasp long enough for him to dart his tongue in her mouth. Alexis moans into the kiss as Garfield caresses her side.

"Hey guys breakfast is ready." Damian says knocking on Alexis's door startling Alexis and Garfield.

"Um we'll be there in a minute." Garfield says as he and Alexis get their shirts on.

"Um okay." Damian says leaving. Alexis and Garfield then hold hands on the way to breakfast.


	11. Helping someone understand

The next night while Alexis is out on a walk through the streets she hears a noise and goes to see. Once seeing where the noise is coming from she sees See-more from the Hive-Five and that he is battling against another villain. Alexis then sees See-more cornered and goes to help him soon taking out the other villain.

"Why did you help me?" See-more asks.

"Because I can tell your not all bad." Alexis says.

"You don't know me." See-more says.

"Want to test that? Because of my extremely good hearing I am able to hear people's heart beat and I can tell whether or not someone is lying by how there heart is beating." Alexis says crossing her arms.

"Look I am a villain and a member of the Hive-Five I am not good." See-more says.

"Listen I need to go but if you ever need help again give me a holler." Alexis says taking off only to run into Damian outside the Teen Titans tower.

"Where have you been?" Damian asks.

"I was just out for a walk." Alexis says.

"Look if your are doing something then you better think carefully about what you do and how ok." Damian says as he goes inside. Alexis then sits down close to the water only to see a shadow and see that it is See-more.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here if the others see you here they will attack." Alexis says getting up.

"Look I know that but I wanted to say thank you. You know for helping me back there." See-more says. Alexis smiles.

"Your welcome. But seriously though I don't think you are as bad as you make yourself out to be I think you want to change but don't have anyone to show you how to do it." Alexis says.

"Look I am a villain and I always will be but I just came here to say thank you for what you did now I have to get back to Hive-Five tower before the others come looking for me." See-more says. Alexis then watches See-more run off before going in the tower.


	12. Connecting with Damian

The next morning Alexis decides to go out on a walk in the woods after breakfast only to find as she is heading out the door she is forget her sketch book on the table and goes to get it.

"Ok now I'm ready to go." Alexis says as she starts to head for the door.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice says causing Alexis to jump being startled but sees it is only Damian.

"Oh uh Damian. You startled me. I was just going for a walk in the woods. Want to come?" Alexis offers.

"Sure." Damian says as he and Alexis then head out the door and soon arrive in the woods.

"So mind if I ask what's with you and your parents?" Damian asks. Alexis looks down.

"My parents are dead. But before they died they were the ones who trained me. My mom would always take me out to train but my dad he always expected too much from me always expected me to things his way or always pushed me past my limits. My dad was a lot harder on me then my mom." Alexis says.

"I can relate to you with your dad because my father always expected more out of me too. He always wanted me to do things his way. He never let me try things my way and when I did he would get mad at me for it." Damian says.

"Looks like we have something in common." Alexis says.

"You do good with how you fight. I'll admit you have your flaws like I do but you do good. You need to listen a bit more to the team unless you absolutely know what your doing but you do really good a lot better than me that's for sure." Alexis says.

"Your not so bad yourself. I'm not exactly happy with what you said about me a minute ago but you are right as much as I hate to admit it. But with you I'd say you just need to trust the team more instead of letting your fears cloud your judgment and choices. Stop being afraid to use your powers because there is gonna come a time your powers are needed and you'll have to face your fears." Damian says. Alexis nods knowing Damian is right about what he is saying.

"We should probably head back so that the others when they wake up they won't get worried about where we are." Damian suggests. Alexis nods as she shifts into wolf form.

"Climb on I can get us back within no time besides it's been a while since I really had a chance to stretch my legs." Alexis says. Damian then climbs onto Alexis's back.

"Hang on to my bandana that way you don't fall and make sure you keep your head down." Alexis says as Damian does as she told him. Alexis then takes off running like lighting back to the tower and quickly making it to the tower before the others are awake.


	13. Unexpected events

Two weeks later Alexis and Damian decide to go for a walk again as they have been doing everyday so they can talk alone for a while unknowingly that Garfield had followed them. After talking for a while of talking Alexis then gently hugs Damian recieving a slight hug from him back.

"Hey!" Alexis and Damian look to see that it is Garfield.

"What the hell Alexis your cheating on me with Damian?!" Garfield yells angry.

"What are you talking about Garfield?!" Alexis asks mad and offended by Garfield's sentence.

"I've seen you two sneaking off a lot and hanging around each other a lot and whenever I ask why you two always find ways to dodge me! And you just hugged Damian so that proves my theory that you are cheating on me with Damian!" Garfield yells angry.

"I am not cheating on you idiot! And the only reason I hugged Damian and why he and I have been hanging around each other so much is cause! On second thought never mind asshole figure it out yourself since you dont seem to trust me! I can't believe you!" Alexis yells mad and crying as she runs back to the tower.

"The reason why she hugged me Garfield is because I told her I would help her make your cake and help set things up for your birthday party that what we have been hanging around each other so much for we were planning your birthday party." Damian says walking off a bit mad. Garfield then feels his heart sink.

"I can't believe it I just yelled at both of them for nothing. I'm an idiot." Garfield says feeling guilty and terrible.


	14. Apologizing

Later on that day Garfield starts feeling terrible after learning that Alexis and Damian were only planning his birthday party and they were only hanging out because that became good friends.

"I have to apologize to them." Garfield says as he goes straight to Damian first to apologize.

"Damian I'm sorry for accusing of you and Alexis for cheating on me. I guess I've been so busy I didn't even realize it was my birthday. And I'm sorry." Garfield says.

"Its alright but I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." Damian says. Garfield nods and then goes to Alexis's room but finds it locked and tries knocking on it.

"Alexis please unlock the door." Garfield kindly says.

"No." Alexis snaps.

"Alexis listen please I know your mad at me for what happened but I promise you it was a honest misunderstanding because Damian told me why you guys have been hanging around each other so much for. Please I want to make it up to you can you please at least let me try." Garfield says pleadingly. Alexis then unlocks the door and gives Garfield a annoyed, sad, and angry look.

"I'm not going to forgive you right off but I'm willing to socialize with you and at least try to be friendly with you. And let you try to make it up to me." Alexis says. Garfield nods as they then head to the others for the party.


	15. The party

After Alexis had seemed to forgive Garfield some even though she is still very mad at him they head to the others to enjoy the party. Alexis watches Garfield blows out the candles on his cake that she and Damian made. After eating some cake the team then all but Alexis give Garfield there presents to him. After opening everyone else's gifts Alexis then gives Garfield her gift to him and watches his expressions once he sees what it is. Garfield sees that Alexis sketched a picture of he and her under a tree holding hands watching the sunset together happily.

"Thank you Alexis I love it." Garfield says. Alexis smiles happy before going to her room. After being in her for a while Alexis starts to smell something delicious and goes to see what it is and finds that it is Garfield and he has some porkchops with mash potatoes and some buttered rolls on the table with a couple pieces of his birthday cake in the table as well and some Oreo milkshakes. Alexis smiles.

"Did you make this?" Alexis asks. Garfield nods.

"I made it for the two of us I was hoping I could maybe try apologizing this way." Garfield says a bit hesitant.

"Oh sweetie your already forgiven now let's sit down and eat and enjoy the time alone that is until Damian or someone comes and starts to pester us." Alexis says hugging Garfield. The two then sit down and eat while enjoying each other's company.


	16. Black mail

The next day Alexis decides to go for a walk alone out in the city at night. After walking for a while Alexis runs into the Hive-Five. Alexis shifts to wolf form and growls.

"Whoa there princess. We have a proposition for you." Jinx says. Alexis snarls.

"What is it?" Alexis asks annoyed.

"We have the wolf who killed your mother." Jinx says. Alexis stops growling.

"You do?" Alexis asks.

"Yes and if you want any answers from him you might want to come with us." Jinx says in a taunting voice. Alexis growls slightly irritated.

"How do I know your telling the truth and not trying to trick me?" Alexis asks.

"How else would we know about your mother?" Jinx asks.

"Good point but your not gonna let me see him easily so what do you want?" Alexis asks.

"We want you to join our team, quit the teen titans, and break up with Beast Boy." Jinx says.

"What? No! I will do no such thing! I could never do that to Beast Boy!" Alexis snaps.

"It's the only way to get the answers your wanting." Jinx taunts. Alexis looks down.

"If I do this you will let me see the wolf to get the answers I have been searching for." Alexis says.

"You have our word." Jinx says. Alexis whines but nods and she heads to Titans Tower after agreeing to meet up with Jinx and See-more after she does what she is going to do. Once in the living room Alexis sees everyone in the living room.

"Everyone I have something to say and Garfield I have something I need to tell you." Alexis says getting everyone's attention.

"I'm quitting the Teen Titans and as a cause of that Garfield I can't be with you I'm sorry but I'm leaving." Alexis says to the team and she then leaves the tower leaving everyone in silence and surprise by what she said. Alexis then meets up with Jinx and See-more and goes to the Hive-Five tower.

"You may see the wolf tomorrow for now you may rest in this room." Jinx says. Alexis gives a sad nod and she lays down on a bed for a couple of hours later hearing a knock from outside the door.

"Hey Alexis it's me See-more." See-more says knocking on the door.

"Come in I guess." Alexis says.

"You know you have true bravery doing this for what you are." See-more says.

"Oh you mean breaking my boyfriend's heart as well as my own I don't call that bravery I call that black mail you evil, idiotic, lying, arrogant, presumptuous, egotistical brat." Alexis snaps before hitting See-more upside the head.

"Ouch. Ok I deserve that." See-more says rubbing the place where Alexis hit him.

"But look I'm trying to be nice here." See-more says.

"The only kindness I would accept is you helping me get the answers I want and letting me go back to the Teen Titans where I belong but since your evil I don't see that happening anytime soon." Alexis snaps before going out the door and heading to the kitchen for something to eat wanting to calm down.

"Maybe I can give you that kindness." See-more thinks to himself as he goes to his room.


	17. Returning a favor

The next night after the other but Alexis has went to bed See-more heads to Teen Titans tower and soon arrives only to get surrounded by the Teen Titans.

"What are you doing here?" Damian asks.

"Whoa please don't attack I came because I have to tell you something its to do with Alexis and why she left your team." See-more says putting his hands up defensively.

"What do you know?" Koriand'r asks.

"My team is black mailing Alexis. They have the wolf who killed her mother. My team made her break up with you Beast Boy and leave your team and then join our team and in return they would let her get the answers she is wanting from the wolf. Please I just want to help her she helped me a while back and now I'm returning the favor. I can take you to Alexis follow me." See-more says. The Titans then follow See-more cautiously. After getting to the Hive tower See-more and the Teen Titans see Alexis and the wolf growling at each other ready to fight.

"Why did you and that good for nothing pack of yours kill my family and you better tell the truth because your life depends on it!" Alexis growls.

"You little brat you don't get it. You are one of the rarest wolves alive who have special abilities. Your pack died in the cause of trying to keep you out of the Otama forest pack's hands. You are one of the ten who have special and rare powers. But now you will die along with your beloved mother long ago." The wolf says and lunges at Alexis only to be tackled away by See-more. Alexis then looks to see her team.

"Guys!" Alexis barks as she gets ready to go running to her team but gets stopped by Billy Numerous. Alexis growls.

"Step aside." Alexis snaps.

"Not a chance we had a deal." Jinx says.

"Yea and that deal is off." See-more says as he attacks Billy Numerous.

"What?! Your fighting with them now?!" Gizmo asks.

"I guess I am." See-more says as the Titans then attack and soon take down the Hive-five with the help of See-more while Alexis and the wolf she was talking to are fighting. As the wolf tries to attack Alexis Garfield jumps in front of Alexis and blocks it but gets sent flying at a wall and lands on the ground with a hard thud.

'You shouldn't have done that!" Alexis snaps viciously baring her teeth.

"You little mutt you will die for all that you have done I will ensure it!" Alexis growls as she attacks and kills the wolf. Alexis then goes over to Garfield.

"Are you ok?!" Alexis asks concerned helping him up.

"Yea I'm ok I think." Garfield says.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Alexis says hugging Garfield.

"Only if you will promise you wont break up with me again." Garfield says.

"That's a deal." Alexis says happily.

"Alexis will you rejoin the team?" Koriand'r asks. Alexis then looks over at See-more.

"Only if See-more can join as well." Alexis says.

"Are you really going to trust a villain Alexis?" Jiame asks.

"Well Blue Beetle he did help us find Alexis." Damian says.

"And he did help Alexis." Racheal says.

"Robin and Damian have good points so if he wants to join then I don't see anything wrong with it. Besides he seems to be able to be trusted." Koriand'r says.

"What do you say See-more want to join?" Koriand'r offers.

"Sure besides I don't have anywhere else to go." See-more says.

"Alright then we will introduce ourselves more formerly back at the tower." Koriand'r says as they all head to Titans tower.


	18. Alexis's past

The next day Cyborg comes to Titans Tower after hearing about what happened with Alexis and the wolf.

"Cyborg it's good to see you again." Koriand'r says.

"Its good to see all of you as well." Cyborg says.

"We should get going the more we know the more we can help Alexis. But Alexis I need you not to interfere no matter how badly you want to can you do that?" Koriand'r asks. Alexis nods.

"Then let's get going." Cyborg says opening a portal into the exact day Alexis lost her pack and parents. After arriving Alexis whines wanting to just leave.

"Its alright Lexi." Garfield says. Alexis gives a sad look as she leads the way to where the battle begun after Racheal put a spell on the group so they can't be detected no matter what. Alexis stops seeing her mother and Chaos and another wolf.

"You! How could you and that pack of yours do this?" Alexis's mother asks.

"Tell me where is the pup or your destiny will be the same as theirs." Chaos growls.

"You bastard! I will never betray her or the others!" Alexis's mother snaps. Chaos and the wolf growl.

"As I said before I would rather be dead then telling you two." Alexis's mother growls. The two wolves then attack Alexis's mother but she sends them flying using lunar beams.

"Chaos! Give up!" Alexis's mother growls.

"As long as we don't know where she is we will kill you!" Chaos snaps as he sends Alexis's mother flying at the ground and the other wolf kills her. Alexis watches in horror wanting to kill the two wolves.

"Damn it we will have to look for the pure pup another time for now she will remain alive until we get the others who share her abilities to summon their crystals who belonged to their ancestors." Chaos says as he and the other wolf leave with their pack. Alexis then walks over to her mother before welking over to a place in a tree.

"What are you doing Alexis?" Damian asks.

"Getting something that will be easier to guard knowing it won't be found." Alexis says as she pulls out a orb on a blue scarf and puts it around her neck.

"This is was Max' s a long time ago he was the warrior of loyalty till death. He was my ancestor now I bear his orb." Alexis says.

"We should head back we can't stay here any longer." Koriand'r says. The group then head back to Titans Tower while letting Alexis explain more to them about what's going on.


	19. An old friend

The next day while Damian, Alexis, and Garfield are out for a walk they run into three wolves. The theee wolves then start growling and cause Alexis to jump between her friends and the wolves and bare her teeth at them until the light pinkish wolf stops growling while her friends keep growling.

"Alexis it's me Kira remember my mother was friends with your mother in our pack." The light pinkish wolf says causing Alexis to stop growling.

"Kira is it really you?" Alexis asks. Kira nods. Alexis smiles as she goes over and gentle hugs Kira.

"I'm so happy to see your ok. But who are these two?" Alexis growls.

"It's ok they're my friends. They saved my life when our pack was attacked." Kira says.

"Ok but still who are they?" Alexis asks a bit annoyed not knowing the light grey wolf and the dark red wolf.

"I am Lex." The dark red wolf says.

"And I am Maru." The light grey wolf says.

"Damian. Garfield please I need to talk to Kira can she and...her friends please come and stay at Titans tower?" Alexis asks. Damian and Garfield nod but give a suspicious look to Lex and Maru as they head to Titans tower.


	20. Traitors

The next morning after Alexis has went outside for her morning walk Kira over hears Lex and Maru talking about how they are gonna try to convince Alexis to join their pack for their leader and if they cant theyre gonna kill Alexis. Kira then runs to go get Damian and Garfield and they over hear the same and then start looking for Alexis. As Alexis is walking aroun enjoying the cool breeze she hears rustling in the bushes and growls.

"Come out! I know your there!" Alexis growls as she then sees Lex and Maru come out of the bushes.

"Hello princess." Maru says. Alexis snarls.

"What do you two want?" Alexis asks.

"Why we my dear our here to ask you to join our pack for our leader Zepher." Lex says. Alexis growls.

"Forget ig you mangy mutts I would never turn my back on my friends." Alexis snaps.

"You don't understand the situation princess. If you don't come willingly we will kill you and there is two of us and only one of you." Maru says. Alexis chuckles.

"Aparently you've never went up against someone like me before then." Alexis says as she then attacks and wounds Lex in his leg.

"You little brat!" Maru yells as she attacks Alexis and sends her flying at a tree. Alexis then starts attacking both if the wolves doing major damage to them but the two manage to knock Alexis out and put her into a coma just as Kira, Garfield, and Damian arrive at the scene. As Alexis drifts off she dreams of her parents as she listens to what is going on around her even though she is in a coma. While in the coma Alexis hears the others starting to give up and loose hope all but Garfield as he snaps at the others saying he won't give up not matter what it takes.


	21. Saving Alexis

Garfield looks at Alexis with sadness as he holds her hand.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I promise I won't give up hope Alexis. I will do what ever it takes just to see your smiling face again and to be able to hug you again. Gatfield then sees a glow and then sees a plant appear in front of him and the others shocking all of them.

"Hello there young one. Do not fear me. I only want to help you revive your loved one." The plant says.

"I want more than anything to see Alexis again." Garfield says.

"Do you love her?" The plant asks.

"Yes I do! With all my heart! She's my everything! Just seeing her smile makes my day. I need her to survive!" Garfield says.

"Very well then, you may take me to use me as a healing substance but be warned, my power heals everything. That includes death. She'll never be able to die and if you put me in her as a medicine then I will cure her of any sickness. If you take me as well then you both will be immortal and live your lives together. But there is a way to only cure her sickness and not make her immortal. You have to say everything you love about her, everything she is to you, and put me in your mouth and kiss her lips. I will heal her and if she doesn't feel the same way about you, you both will be immortal." The plant says.

"I'll do it!" Garfield says/

"Alexis my sweet Angel you are everything to me. You are my strength when I don't have the courage to keep going. You are the very thing that gets me up and cheerful every morning. You are my smile, my love, and my life. You are the most beautiful girl and wolf I have ever seen. Since the first day we met I felt something for you and knew I had to try. I love your beautiful smile. I love how your beautiful purple eyes sparkle especially at night. I love how you are always kind to people and try to give then a second chance even if they messed up badly. I love how you always try to brighten people's day even when they are really sad. I love how you always put others before your self. I love how kind, sweet, generous, forgiving, playful, smart, beautiful, and shy you are. I think its the most cutest thing when ever you act shy around me. I love hanging out with you Alexis. Your always there for the team and your especially always there for me. You have always risked your life for me and the team. I would do anything to see you smiling again. You are my ray of sunshine of a rainy day. You are the best thing that has ever happen to me. You are my best friend and you are my love. I love you with all my heart and I always will no matter what happens I just want to be with you." Garfield says as he puts the plant his mouth and kisses Alexis's lips. Alexis then wakes up and sees the team standing around her and then feels Garfield hug her tightly.

"Alexis! Thank heavens your ok! I thought I lost you!" Garfield says as he hugs her.

"Garfield...can't...breath." Alexis says as Garfield lets her go.

"Oops sorry." Garfield says. Alexis smiles.

"I'm so happy to see you again and everything you said I could hear while I was in that coma. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Alexis says.

"Come on I got you something I was planning to give it to you on your birthday but I want to give it to you now." Garfield says as he leads Alexis to his room. Once in his room Garfield gives Alexis a little box.

"Open it." Garfield says. Alexis opens the box and pulls out a silver heart shaped locket with a picture of him and her inside of it on one side and a picture of the whole team on the other side.

"Oh Garfield I love. Thank you so much." Alexis says as she kisses Garfield and the two lay down on his bed cuddling for a while as they read.


	22. Alone together

The next morning Garfield decides to go wake up Alexis.

"What are you doing up?" Alexis asks as she wakes up and stretches and sees Garfield in her doorway.

"Waiting for you to get up. The others are gone today where they went on a mission so we pretty much got the entire place to ourselves today until tomorrow at around noon." Garfield says.

"At least we can get some peace and quiet today. Anyways were you waiting for me to get up so we can get some breakfast or was it something else?" Alexis asks.

"Breakfast." Garfield says.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." Garfield says. Alexis nods and follows Garfield to the kitchen. While Garfield is getting the cereal and milk while Alexis gets some spoons and bowls. Soon after getting his breakfast and sitting down Garfield looks at Alexis while she is eating and watches her wolf down her food.

"You know you should slow down some when your eating. Besides it's not like anyone is going to try and take your food." Garfield says as he takes a bite of his food.

"Sorry." Alexis says as she stops eating for a moment to talk.

"I'm just used to eating as quick as possible because the rules out in the forest were pretty much either eat or starve and another one of the rules was either eat or be eaten. So again sorry." Alexis says a bit embarrassed blushing a bit.

"You don't have to worry about anyone taking your food away from you here." Garfield says.

"My sweet little snowflake. I'll protect you." Garfield says a bit teasingly knowing she does not like being called snowflake as he gets done eating along with Alexis.

"Call me snowflake again and your gonna end up pinned to the ground or the wall until the others get back here tomorrow. And for your information knot head I don't need protection I can handle myself." Alexis says a bit threateningly and bit aggravated as she gets up done eating she takes Garfield's bowl and walks over to the sink with her bowl and Garfield's bowl and puts the bowls in the sink.

"Aww your so cute when you try to threaten me." Garfield says teasing Alexis giving her a dreamy glance. Alexis rolls her eyes and starts walking. Garfield then starts to walk closely beside Alexis and puts a hand on her arm catching Alexis's attention.

"You know Garfield. Yer really pushing your luck right now casanova." Alexis says a bit annoyed brushing Garfield's hand off of her. Garfield smirks slightly.

"You should really have your eyes on someone else other than me. I'm not someone you want to try dating or anything. Besides you'll be safer than way. I'll just put you in danger. Besides you don't know me." Alexis say trying to walk off. Garfield then shoves Alexis against a wall and pins her wrists above her head to where she can't move her hands and arms to push him away. Alexis blushes at the position she is in.

"Maybe I like that about you. Your not like other girls. Yes I don't know everything about you but I know enough to know that your a good person and that you would do anything for your friends. Besides that's what drew me to you. I don't ever want to see you get hurt." Garfield says. Alexis blushes and swallows at how close their faces are and how he has his body pressed up against hers so she can't move on him.

"Let me go already casanova." Alexis says as she struggles slightly to get out of Garfield's grip.

"Not a chance Lexi. As long as I got you in this position you have no choice but to stay put until I let you go. And besides I'm still your boyfriend and guardian so you still have to follow my orders even if I let you go." Garfield says in a bit of a mocking and slightly seductive tone causing Alexis to growl annoyed knowing he is right since the team has made him her guardian protector.

"Touche. Now can you please let me go?" Alexis asks a bit annoyed.

"Alright Lexi I'll let you go. Come with me to my room." Garfield says as he lets Alexis go but keeps his right hand around Alexis's left wrist.

"That's ok Garfield I thin-" Alexis says as she tries to walk off but stops talking feeling something around her right wrist pull her back and looks to see Garfield's hand around her wrist.

"I don't recall giving you a choice Lexi." Garfield says commandingly. Alexis rolls her eyes and sighs but nods knowing Garfield is stubborn and persistent. Alexis then follows Garfield to his room. Once getting in the room Garfield locks the room so that if by chance any of the others comes back early they can't come in on he and Alexis.

"So what is it exa-" Alexis gets cut off by a pair of lips mashing onto hers. Alexis looks to see Garfield's lips on hers and Garfield's eyes are closed. Garfield then pushes Alexis against a wall and takes her hands and pins them above her head never once leaving her lips. Garfield then pulls away leaving Alexis with wide eyes, surprise, and blushing madly.

"That answer your question?" Garfield asks. Alexis nods slightly. Garfield smirks.

"But I'm not finished yet. Lay down on my bed but first take off your clothes except for the under garments those can go later." Garfield says seductively as he gets something small out of a small box.

"Garfield don't worry about the condom ok I won't get pregnant. The only way you would even get me pregnant is if you did this to me while we were mates but we need to do this while it's a full moon out for us to be mates. So until then their is no way I'll get pregnant in anyway shape or form ok." Alexis say knowing what he was getting out of the box. Garfield nods and puts the small item back in the box and puts the box back up to where the others won't just stumble upon it and find it.

"Well considering you saying it's fine then I guess their is no reason to worry now is their." Garfield says. Alexis blushes slightly as Garfield climbs on top of Alexis and pins her to his bed. Garfield then kissed Alexis. Garfield's lips moved against Alexis's lips, skillfully soon slipping his tongue past her lips.

"Wow his kiss is demanding, hungry, forceful, and almost needy." Alexis thinks to herself as Garfield then placed one of his hands behind Alexis's head holding it in place as he pulls away and moves to Alexis's left ear.

"Sweet little Lexi." Garfield whispers into Alexis's ear before trailing his lips down Alexis's neck sucking, licking, and kissing her neck making her moan. Garfield then stops at a certain spot on Alexis's neck and then starts biting gently and sucking hard on that spot. Alexis bites her bottom lip holding back a moan. Garfield then sees this and growls before biting a little harder hoping to make a bruise spot making Alexis gasp and moan. Garfield soon gets bored of Alexis's neck and then moves his hands to behind Alexis and unclips her bra and removes it from her before dropping it in the floor. Alexis then quickly covers herself up and blushes madly while looking into Garfield's black eyes. Garfield smiles and then takes Alexis wrists and moves her arms and pins them to her side to where she can't cover herself.

"Don't hide yourself from me you are beautiful and you always will be." Garfield says. Garfield then takes off his shirt and tosses it into the floor. Alexis stares at Garfield muscles a little bit before blushing again slightly. Garfield chuckles at Alexis.

"You look so cute when your blushing." Garfield says.

"S-sh-shut up." Alexis says looking away in a hurry. Garfield chuckles again before taking a peek into his mouth and began to suck while one of his his free hand kneeded and pinched the other one. Garfield then uses his other free hand to remove Alexis's underwear. Garfield them removes his hand that he was using on Alexis and then removes his shirt and his shoes and tosses them in the floor. Garfield then moves his hands to Alexis's folds and gently folds. Garfield soon removes his hands and moves his head in their place and starts licking and darting his tongue in Alexis at a fast pace. Alexis blushes causing Garfield to give a big smirk before sitting up.

"Turn around and bend over." Garfield says. Alexis gives a puzzled and excited look but does as Garfield told her. As soon as Alexis is turned around she feels Garfield place his hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna do the second best place and save the best for last." Garfield says before ramming into Alexis making her cry out in pain for a few seconds before nodding for Garfield to move. After a few good hard thrusts Garfield removes himself from Alexis.

"Lay back down on your back." Garfield says. Alexis nods and does as she is told knowing what Garfield is doing.

"Are you ready for this?" Garfield asks placing his member at Alexis's entrance. Alexis nods. Garfield then slowly enters Alexis causing her to scream from pain. Garfield then kisses Alexis as he enters her the rest of the way. Alexis nods for Garfield to move. After a few good hard and rough thrusts Garfield finally cums in Alexis and she comes as well with both screaming each others names. After pulling himself out of Alexis Garfield and Alexis curl up together in his bed and go to sleep in each others embrace.


End file.
